The Magic Mic
by justforfum
Summary: Aisha has invited some of the El Search Party to a little outing in Velder. Unknown to them, she has something in store waiting for her unsuspecting victims! Participants. She meant participants! A story submission for the Karaoke bar prompt from EFB!


**A/N: Guess who's back? :3 And with a prompt submission, too! That's right, everyone, after months of being MIA I am back from my hiatus! And let me tell you, it feels good to be back on the writing groove again, especially with the newest prompt from the Elsword Fanfiction Brigade on discord! What's the prompt, you ask? Well... there isn't an official title so i'm just going to take that liberty of naming it. Let's call it... Magic Mic! Yes, like the movie. And no, not like the movie. I highly recommend you listen to the songs mentioned just to give you an idea of what the characters are listening to. Also, i guess it gives you a peek of what i like to listen to. This work used to have the song lyrics with it but because of fanfic's site rules i had to strip the lyrics away. Regardless, i hope the thing still holds even without it! Anyways! Here is my submission to the prompt: magic mic! Enjoy! If you're interested in hanging out with me or other artists/writers of the Elsword community, feel free to drop me a message! I'll send you an invite to the discord! (also please ignore the spelling and grammar mistakes. I prefer not getting contest prompts proofread.)**

* * *

"I'm actually surprised you're joining us, Eve," Aisha said, plastering on a chipper smile as she looked over at the larger-than-expected group of participants. Rena actually convinced Raven to come along. As expected, Elsword dragged his best friend with him, and now, suddenly, Eve was among their group. With such a large party, she was starting to have seconds thoughts on actually going through with this.

She just wanted Elsword to come along with her. But fear of being called out on asking him out on a date forced her to ask Rena to tag along, and now even _Eve_ was here with them? The mage hadn't taken this many people into account.

The Nasod, who was standing all the way in the back of the group of six, averted her gaze, pulling the white coat that offset her black dress tighter around her body. "I was convinced to go."

"O-oh?" Aisha blinked, looking over the other four party members, "by who?"

"Who cares who!" Rena grinned, latching on to Raven's arm, "The more the merrier, I say."

Raven chimed in, "We going in or not? We're starting to freeze our asses off, here."

"R-right," Aisha mumbled, doing her best to hide the glowing Ring of Mimir on her finger as she stepped aside to let the others in.

To say the group was a bit skeptical about the location was an understatement. Of course, it was hard for Aisha to find a vacant building in the more developed side of Velder, so she had to settle with one of the abandoned warehouses in from one of renovating market districts. Vagrants and beggars of all shapes and sizes immediately put the guys on edge and the fact that she had led the five of her friends into a rundown looking building tucked in a narrow alleyway didn't help with their sense of safety.

The Lord Knight was the first to step through the rusted iron door, followed by the youngest of their group, then the elf and the mercenary. Eve stopped at the entrance, looking over the entire building cautiously and causing Aisha to tap her foot anxiously as the Nasod inspected their surroundings.

"Maybe I should've brought Moby and Remy, after all."

"Right?" Aisha laughed, uncomfortably before motioning her in.

Eve's golden orbs locked with the Elemental Master's. Eyes narrowing as she noted Aisha's uneasy fidgeting.

"What are you trying to pull?"

Aisha sighed, looking over at the rest inside as she was caught red handed.

"It was supposed to be something for just Elsword and I. And maybe Rena. But… I don't know. Now all of you are here."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No. I don't want you walking through these streets alone at night."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. But it just feels mean making you leave. Just go on in."

The Nasod shrugged, pulling the white coat tighter around herself before showing herself in.

"Nice jacket, by the way. Where'd you buy it?"

"I didn't."

Before Aisha could glean more information from her, the Nasod stepped through the invisible magical veil that all forms of sound couldn't pass through. Aisha took a deep breath, praying the magic of the ring would hold for the amount of people she invited. She stepped through the barrier and immediately she was assaulted by the thump of bass powerful enough to shake the walls and voices singing lyrics of dozens of different songs echoing back and forth down a hall of shut doors.

"What is this place?" Elsword shouted over the music in wonder as he scanned the waiting room with a single employee standing behind a desk lined with snacks and drinks.

"It's a karaoke bar," Aisha shouted back, eyes darting to the employee who regarded her with a knowing wink.

"A what bar?"

"Karaoke. For singing!" Aisha replied, garnering a look of hesitation from the rest of the party.

"Singing? Aw, lame!" Elsword cried.

"I'm… not much of a singer," Chung replied scratching his head.

"C'mon, guys, it could be fun!" Rena reassured them as even Raven rolled his eyes at the idea of being made to sing. The elf pulled the mercenaries ear, whispering into it with that familiar mischievous smirk and Raven let out a defeated sigh.

"Let's give it a try, anyways," Raven muttered almost inaudibly through the blasting lyrics of an unfamiliar song.

"But I don't _know_ any songs," the redhead whined as the single employee ushered them into a vacant room, "I didn't even know places like this existed."

"They don't…" Aisha whispered under her breath as she waited for Chung and Eve to join them. The young prince was looking over their snack selection and Eve pointed one out, prompting Chung to order the bag of sweets for her.

Aisha blinked, seeing as this was the first time she ever caught the two directly interacting with each other. She then looked at the coat around the Nasod, noting how how well it would look if Chung was wearing it instead. Could that mean -

"Miss Landar," the employee called as the last two of the party joined Rena, Raven, and Elsword.

"Y-yes?"

"Everything is going as per your instructions," the employee said, yet as he spoke, the features of his face began to fade, his body melding into the shadows, "Though with six patrons, I'm afraid measures to maintain the illusion are coming at the cost of less necessary assets."

"That's fine, Mimir," the mage nodded, anxiety finding its way through the cracks of her expression, "Just keep it going as long as possible. I'm already knee deep in this, anyways."

"As you command," the spirit of the ring's voice faded into nothing, the effects of the illusion already showing signs of wavering. She stood alone in the hallway. One by one the numerous songs from other dimensions audibly began to lose strength as the ring tried to focus it's magics in the room her friends were in. She had to hurry. If she were going to get what she needed out of this spell she had to act.

Joining her friends, she was greeted with an elaborately decorated, if not a little cramped, room lined with cushioned velvet walls with various faces of unfamiliar musical artists hung in beautifully embroidered golden frames.

"Michael Jackson" one of the placards read along with a brief history of his musical achievements. "Elvis Presley", "Aretha Franklin", "Billie Holiday" and more names were accompanied with their own pictures.

At the front of the room, built into a slightly lowered level that allowed enough space for one person, or two very close friends, to dance without risk of hitting anything, a large white projector screen hung dormant with a faint blue text that read "rest mode" that flashed at the top right corner of the screen.

Her friends sat on an elevated, booth-style corner with a large coffee table stocked with complimentary bottles of water, and a book of songs.

Resting on top of the book's heavy leather binding, was a single, silver and gold microphone. To the untrained eye, the object was nothing more significant than a Nasod electronic device. But to Aisha, who could sense the El that surrounded her, seemed like the only one aware of the immense aura of magic that exuded from the mic. Rena, too, actually. For as the two looked at one another, she could definitely sense a feeling of apprehension from the elf who was clearly in here just to indulge Aisha in whatever she was trying to do. Rena knew she was up to something and she kept her hands crossed, waiting to see just what Aisha had planned.

Aisha swallowed hard. If she remembered the spell's instructions correctly, picking up that microphone was the last thing she definitely wanted to do. Now if she could just figure out how to get Elsword to take the mic-

The redhead picked up the mic, staring at it curiously before spinning it idly along his wrist. That was easy.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do, now?" Elsword asked, watching as the slide into the end of the booth seat next to Eve. Chung popped open the bag of chocolate malted milk balls and popped one into his mouth before casually setting it on his lap.

Aisha waited. Nothing was happening and even the music from the outside had stopped. Either the room was sound proof or - she hoped this wasn't the case - Mimir was already struggling to keep the magic spell going.

"Aisha? Hello?" the knight leaned forward, looking past Chung and Eve at the mage who seemed as lost as the knight himself. Something should have happened by now.

"Um. You… look through the song book," she whispered, trying to fill the time in between nothing, waiting for something magical to happen.

The speakers in the room crackled as the redhead found the on switch of the mic. He blew into it, bringing a loud crackle before speaking with his lips really close to the receiver.

"Helloooooooooo. Elrios to Aishaaaaaaaaaa. Do you reaaaaaaaaaad-"

The lights of the room dimmed suddenly, as a guitar riff quickly filled the room with a twang that immediately set a groove. This caught the entire room by surprise as the projector overhead flickered to life.

"Did someone pick a song?" Raven cued in as all eyes fell on the untouched song book lying on the table.

"No…" Aisha mumbled, "Do you know this song?" she asked in a nervous panic as drums and a bass guitar joined the riff. Everyone else seemed unsure of themself except Eve who, in the midst of confusion from the rest of the party, reached over and fished out a chocolate milk ball for herself.

Words filled the screen in a candy red. " **Robin Schulz - Sugar"**

"Never heard of that song," Chung shrugged.

"Me neither," Rena replied. Taking notice of Elsword only when he suddenly jumped onto the coffee table. A strange aura surrounded him as his body seemed to move beyond his control. His voice magically tuned to the correct key as he started to sing into the mic in time with the beat.

The lord knight stepped off the table, descending onto the stage as guitar continued its continuous riff.

"Aisha," Rena called across the room over the music as Elsword kept his back turned to the others. Concern was written across the elf's face as Aisha innocently scooted past Eve and Chung, taking Elsword's previous seat as she anticipated the scolding Rena had for her. All the while Elsword continued to sing.

"What's going on? What's gotten into him?"

Aisha opened her mouth to explain but before she could speak, Elsword spun around, eyes focused on no one else but Aisha as a bright spotlight shined on her.

His body flowed so naturally with the music, it was as if Elsword knew this strange song by heart.

He waved his finger at her as he sang the lyrics, smiling at her as if the words came from the bottom of his heart. The spotlight shifted as a splash of colors focused on the mage. All the while Elsword danced and sang, not missing a beat as Aisha became the center of everyone's attention.

"Aisha…?" Rena whispered in a warning tone, "What. Did. You. _Do_?"

Suddenly the walls that surrounded them peeled outwards like paper. No longer were they in a dark room but high in the clouds, the bright sun of a false day bathing them in light. The couch the El Search Party sat on faded away as the floor itself vanished before their very eyes. Yet panic was only a fleeting sensation as a cloud was there to support every single one of them with Elsword spinning in the sky as if flying was his second nature. And despite all of this he continued to sing.

He tossed the mic aside and it faded into the clouds. As he sang, he drew closer to the purplette. Offering her a hand which she had to glance at Rena who only looked on in confusion. Feeling she had nothing to lose, the mage shyly took before being whisked off her seat into the air.

They danced together in the air, twirling as the sun itself shifted in colors only possible through magic. The entire time Elsword sang, but it wasn't for anyone. It was just sung just for her.

The song passed like a blur as the two danced. Slowly, gradually, more and more of the room began to reconstruct itself as the walls out of hiding from within the sea of clouds. She didn't want this moment to end but she could hear it in the beat. A chorus of voices had taken Elsword's place in singing as they spun for one last time while the ground returned to their feet.

The two stood facing one another, locked in each others arms as the song's ending faded, leaving only the continuous guitar riff to accompany them while they caught their breath.

Whatever spell that had taken over Elsword had ceased around when the other voices had taken over. Everything the two had done was no longer through the influence of magic. Elsword simply wanted to dance.

The music stopped entirely as the entire room was filled only with the sound of Elsword and Aisha still winded from that experience. The screen that once displayed the song's was now a blank white with "rest mode" flashing at the corner in blue text.

"Well," Raven commented, still in a state of awe as he felt the leather seat, trying to determine if he was really safely back on the ground, "That was something."

"Aisha!" Rena's voice barked at the mage, causing her to wince from the volume, "We're safe now, right? What on Elrios was that spell? You could've hurt someone doing that!"

"Aw, Rena!" Elsword interjected, pulling away from the mage to defend her, "Calm down! No one was hurt. In fact it was kinda fun! I didn't know I could sing like that, honestly."

Elsword chuckled, rubbing his nose proudly as he looked over his shoulder back to the mage who was still flustered from being so close to the knight.

"And it was nice getting to dance with you. You thought so, too, right?" he asked her causing the mage to turn her head away as she felt her heart skip a beat.

The dance in the clouds was more than anything Aisha could have ever imagined. She nodded quietly and Elsword grinned at her before making his way back to the booth.

"What song was that, anyways? Who picked it?" the knight asked, stepping over the coffee table and flopping onto the chair. Unlike their fearless leader, it looked as if the other four still sitting on the booth were ready to leave.

"No one did," Aisha said, looking up at him, "The mic chooses a song that best represents your heart, letting you sing your feelings towards the person that matters most to you."

"O-oh," Elsword muttered, scratching his nose again as he realized the implications. They both locked eyes with each other if for but a moment before shyness got the better of both of them and they averted their attention elsewhere. If the spell of song wasn't enough proof for Aisha, his reaction was exactly what she was looking for. He can't deny it anymore. At this point, she was more than confident enough. She can push things forward. Her little experiment was a success. They all just needed to leave, now, which was easy since everyone else seemed about set to leave.

A muffled thunk echoed through the room's speakers followed by a shuffling of cloth against the mic's receiver.

"Uh oh," Chung's distant voice was heard through the speaker as everyone turned to the young man who was busy setting the mic back onto the table, causing the speaker to let out a horrible grinding noise.

"It fell on my lap out of nowhere!" Chung protested, raising his hands innocently.

Elsword elbowed Rena's side, chuckling to himself. "This is gonna be good. Who do you think he's gonna sing to?"

"Elsword!" the two eldest of the group scolded at the redhead.

"It's still on, you know," Eve replied, flatly, as she popped another chocolate malt into her mouth.

"Ah! How do I…" Chung picked up the mic again, frantically searching for the switch.

Eve sighed, taking the mic out of his hands and turning it calmly before setting it back on his palms with the tiny on/off switch resting in front of him. His finger dove to flip the switch but stopped just as a drum beat rolled through the speakers with accompanied by a funky bass riff and a chilled out synth loop.

"Oh gods," Aisha murmured, putting a hand over her mouth as she stepped off of the dance floor. Everyone sitting to the right of Chung gave the young prince a wide berth, waiting for him to suddenly jump out of his seat like Elsword as the drums cued in a second loop of the synth and bass. He wordlessly dipped his head forward as the spell took over.

"Chung…?" the Nasod sitting next to him called as a familiar magical aura surrounded him.

" **A-P Connection - Stay on My Mind** " faded in as bright red text on the white screen.

He brought the mic to his lips.

He raised his head at no one in particular and rose out of his seat and made his way to the dance stage.

He spun around to face his friends and the tiles on the floor began to light up into a fantastic display of colors. Never really one to dance, ever, the group was surprised to see Chung's shoulders pop and lock along with the beat, sliding his shoes along the dance floor that magically expanded ten times its size around him as he broke into the chorus.

He repeated the chorus once more, the bass guitar carrying the funky beat as he danced alone on the stage. The floor responded to each of his steps, exploding outward in bright patterns of hot pinks, warm blues, and bubbly greens.

The words stopped as he continued to dance, popping his hips and turning his body in such a way that seemed to flow like water. He spun on his heel, ending with his hand outstretched towards a certain white-haired Nasod just as the beat dropped, catching Elsword and Aisha completely by surprise.

And then Eve accepted the invitation. An aura surrounded her as Chung pulled her out of her chair, the white coat falling on her seat. The Nasod spun into his arms, their bodies meeting briefly before separating. The audience was left speechless as the Queen suddenly joined in the song herself.

The two danced hand in hand in perfect unison, their eyes set on each other as they stepped and twirled on the light-up dance floor. The beat carried them while invisible background singers filled in for them as Eve stood with her back against Chung, their feet moving in time together in a mini-tango before changing up the style. They genuinely seemed to have forgotten about the others watching as the only thing that mattered was their dance partner. The way Chung held her, the way Eve lightly arched her back when his hand would rest there as their bodies met again and again made it seem as they have been dancing together for years.

They separated as the beat picked up, once more. Eve spun several paces away as Chung and Eve began a back and forth display of solo dancing.

A synthesized voice joined the background singing as they drew closer to each other once more, each step matched and complemented by the other. Their bodies merged. The prince lifted his partner, swinging her over and around him while the lyrics repeated over and over, giving them the opportunity to simply enjoy each other's presence. Although their styles were notably different from one another, Chung's flowing and adaptive choreography versus Eve's more direct and commanding motions, it meshed seamlessly together as they danced.

Eve turned into Chung's arms and he held her there, their eyes meeting and their faces inches from one another. When Eve spoke, she did so softer, more intimately.

They resumed dancing as the voices repeated the chorus for them. As the song looped for the second time, Aisha grew acutely aware of the subtle shift in their style. With the song reaching its end, the two remained in perfect sync, yet the aura was gone. She wasn't sure when it vanished but Chung and Eve were definitely dancing on their own accord.

The song reached its last few bars of bass guitar and and the two's dancing slowed, coming to an eventual stop with the two of them locked in each other's arms. Chung and Eve blinked as they returned from their self-induced trance for one another.

The room was illuminated by the reflection of the white light against the black screen. The words "rest mode" flashed idly at the corner as the two dancers came to. They looked about, unsure when the magical room had reconstructed itself to its normal state. Realizing the others were watching the two separated unceremoniously, Chung clearing his throat as Eve brushed a lock away from her hair.

Rena was the only one applauding as she seemed to have been the only one who was vaguely aware of the two's little secret relationship the entire time. This prompted both of them to bow shyly before Eve quickly rushed to collect the jacket and throw it on.

"We should go," she stated towards the others, her voice no longer as sing-song as it had been a few moments earlier.

"Agreed," Chung nodded.

"That was fantastic!" Rena cheered, excitedly.

"You two were awesome!" Elsword added, causing the both of them to try way to hard to avoid eye contact with each other.

Aisha cleared her throat, garnering their attention.

"But yes, they're right though. I think it's about time we leave this room before-"

There came another muffled thunk that echoed through the speakers, causing everyone to fall silent.

Shuffling was heard and everyone's attention turned to Raven who stared at the strange device resting on his lap.

"What the?" the mercenary exclaimed. His face went pale as he recognized the silver and white shine of the mic. "Oh fu-"


End file.
